1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate holding structure, an electronic component module, and an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a technique of fixing a substrate in a case. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 08-145018 discloses a technique of structure for fixing a planar article in a case where left and right side edges of the planar article are fitted and inserted between left and right inner side surfaces of the case so as to fix and house the planar article in the case. In the structure for fixing a planar article in a case according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 08-145018, at least one of the side edges of a planar article and the inner side surfaces of a case is provided with protrusions that function to sandwich and press the side edges of the planar article together with spreading deformation of the side surfaces of the case.
There is a further room for improvement in reducing rattling of a substrate. For example, even when a side edge of a substrate is sandwiched and pressed in a part of an insertion direction, rattling may occur in other parts.